


A Bond that rocked

by boys_best_friend



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternative Perspective, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Rock Stars, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Show Business
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boys_best_friend/pseuds/boys_best_friend
Summary: Агент 007 обычно ведёт себя так, как будто он — рок-звезда. Да он и есть рок-звезда, а Гарет Мэллори — его менеджер.





	A Bond that rocked

**Author's Note:**

> Денч!М уползла; название текста отсылает к фильму «A boat that rocked», в русском прокате - "Рок-волна".

— Ну что, он наконец в городе? Вы уверены? Тогда разыщите его немедленно, Таннер, и пришлите ко мне. Благодарю вас. 

Гарет Мэллори, глава звукозаписывающего лейбла «МИ-6» и персональный менеджер главного достояния британской рок-сцены, положил телефонную трубку и откинулся в кресле, приготовившись ждать. Ждать его, достояние, со сценическим псевдонимом Бонд. Джеймс Бонд. Номер 007 в каталоге лейбла.

Время близилось к обеду, когда в дверь постучали и 007 летящей походкой вошёл в кабинет. На ходу достал из кармана бутылку текилы, вручил её начальнику и одарил его тёплой улыбкой:

— Доброго дня, сэр. Сувенир, лично для вас, еле довёз.

— Я не пью текилу, вы же знаете, — проворчал Мэллори, но подарок всё-таки спрятал в ящик стола. Взглянув на вольно расположившегося в кресле Бонда, вздохнул и достал из того же ящика недопитую бутылку коньяка и пару стаканов. Разговор предстоял тяжёлый, так что Мэллори постарался напустить на себя максимально суровый вид. 

— Итак, Джеймс, объясните мне, как вы оказались на Празднике Мёртвых в Мехико в прошлые выходные и что вы там, собственно, делали?

— То же, что всегда, сэр, — с готовностью отрапортовал Бонд, заметно вдохновлённый появлением алкоголя. — Выполнял свою миссию, возложенную на меня вами же, сэр. Нёс своё искусство в массы.

— Джеймс, вашу миссию вы должны выполнять в рамках гастрольного тура и на основании подписанного контракта. Подписанного, в том числе, мной. Я не припоминаю, чтобы Мехико значился в вашем текущем тур-графике. 

— Я не мог отказать людям, которые меня пригласили, сэр. Вы же сами знаете эту мексиканскую мафию... 

Мэллори страдальчески закатил глаза:

— Понятно, но вы хоть рабочую визу получили? Или выступали гастарбайтером? Серьёзно, Бонд, если после концерта вас депортировали, признайтесь мне сразу.

— Что вы, сэр. Я получил и рабочую визу, и запасной паспорт, и заодно водительские права, вдруг пригодятся. Мексиканцы — просто чудо-ребята. И зря вы игнорируете текилу, это их лучший сорт, сами каждый день пьют. 

— Разбираться с налоговой эти ребята тоже будут за вас? Учтите, Бонд, еще одна такая нелегальная гастроль и...

— Что? — Бонд вопросительно поднял брови, откровенно наслаждаясь ситуацией. 

— Попрошу Кью вшить вам в задницу маячок, чтобы знать, где вы находитесь, — процедил Мэллори. — А теперь главный вопрос. К чёрту визы и налоги, но что это был за взрыв?

Он подвинул к Бонду планшет с открытой страницей BBC, где красовался заголовок новости: «Громкое выступление британского певца: рухнуло здание в центре Мехико».

— Ничего об этом не знаю, сэр, — запротестовал Бонд. — То есть не помню. Поднялся на крышу, чтобы спеть на бис, а потом, помню, пиротехника сработала... Потом на вертолёте в отель. Два каких-то парня пристали, селфи что ли со мной хотели, но я от них отделался. — Джеймс улыбнулся невиннейшим образом. — Да всё как всегда, сэр, как обычно. Веселье, текила, девочки... Вам обновить коньяк?

Мэллори проигнорировал вопрос.

— Вот именно, 007, всё как всегда! Текила, коньяк... Если будете продолжать в таком духе, сдам вас в рехаб. Где-нибудь подальше от цивилизации, в джунглях северного Таиланда. Представляете, как журнал NME будет писать: «Кумир Британии Джеймс Бонд на старости лет лечится от алкоголизма»? Представили?

— Представил.

— Ну вот. Какой скандал!

— Да ладно, — Бонд пожал плечами и подлил себе коньяка, не обращая внимания на испепеляющий взгляд Мэллори. — Зато фанаты будут открытки и письма поддержки мне слать. Они такие письма с соболезнованиями писали, в прошлый раз, после моего шоу в Стамбуле! Ну, помните, когда я умер. Весело было читать. 

— Не помню такого и не хочу вспоминать, это были заботы Оливии, — отрезал Мэллори. И, не выдержав, тоже подлил в свой стакан. — И вам советую забыть те времена, когда миссис Мэнсфилд носилась с вами, как родная мать. И не только с вами. До чего вы её довели! Тур по шотландским деревням, как вы смогли до такого додуматься?

— Иногда так тянет посетить места, где вырос. А вас не тянет?

— В наше время существуют интернет-трансляции и подкасты, не обязательно ездить в глухомань, чтобы там выступить, Джеймс. Особенно, если местным ваши концерты даром не нужны. Попрошу Кью завести вам аккаунт в Перископе, всем станет легче жить. Я вам просто поражаюсь, Джеймс! Скажите, например, как вы могли поехать выступать в Южную Корею и оказаться в Северной? Как Оливия вообще смогла вытащить вас из тюрьмы, не спровоцировав международный конфликт?

— Ну, кое-какая шумиха всё же была, — самодовольно заметил Бонд.

— Не такая, как с тем несчастным венецианским палаццо, в котором вы ночевали один раз! Или как с танком в Петербурге!

— Русские не обеспечили трансфер из отеля в концертный зал, что еще мне оставалось делать?

— А когда вы проиграли весь бюджет нового альбома в черногорском казино? — не мог угомониться Мэллори. — Или на том корпоративе в Исландии...

— Сэр, если вы помните такие мелочи, то меня удивляет, почему вы всё-таки подзабыли о моей безвременной кончине в Стамбуле, — поддел его Бонд.

— А меня удивляет, почему вы до сих пор живы. Честное слово, Джеймс, я склоняюсь к тому, чтобы не пускать вас за пределы Лондона, иначе однажды вы действительно вернётесь с гастролей в мешке для трупа. И поверьте, к этому всё и идёт.

— К мешку?

— Нет. То есть и к мешку тоже, но, знаете, тут до вас приходил один тип из Министерства культуры... — Мэллори серьёзно взглянул на своего подопечного и продолжил, понизив голос. — Министерство упрекает наш лейбл в том, что мы работаем по законам прошлого века. Вы сами поёте, сами ездите на гастроли... и всё это в эпоху цифровых технологий.

— К чему вы клоните? — нахмурился Бонд.

— К тому, что этот прохиндей из минкультуры настоятельно рекомендует прекратить эксплуатировать особо ценных представителей отечественного шоу-бизнеса — мне жаль это говорить, но вы к ним относитесь — и постепенно заменить вас голограммой. Боюсь, скоро мне придётся дать указание Кью приступить к разработке этого проекта. Да-да, 007, я не шучу, и про Перископ я тоже не шутил.

— Подумаешь, Боуи заменил себя голограммой еще во время тура «Glass Spider», вы разве не знали? — беззаботно сообщил ему Бонд. 

— И где теперь ваш Боуи? Джеймс, я серьёзно. Времена меняются, а вы, как я вижу, застряли в шестидесятых. Выпивка, девочки, вертолёты, танки и полный бардак. Отправить вас на пенсию и транслировать вашу цифровую копию на стадионах — куда менее хлопотно, чем продолжать так, как сейчас. Не то чтобы я полностью на стороне чиновников из Министерства, в старом-добром рок-н-ролле есть своя прелесть, но сами понимаете... Еще год-два и вас потеснят виртуальные звёзды. Гориллаз или этот, как его... Рэтбой. Нам с вами всё сложнее будет держаться на плаву. Вы-то не молодеете... да вы даже рэп читать не умеете! 

— Сэр, — Бонд впервые за время их разговора принял действительно серьёзный вид и перестал коситься на ящик с выпивкой. — Позвольте высказать своё мнение. Вы знаете, рэп действительно не мой конёк, но я всегда был открыт инновациям и сотрудничеству.

Мэллори усмехнулся и никак не стал комментировать пункт про сотрудничество. Зато актёрские способности Бонда были так же развиты, как его способность вносить непредсказуемые инновации в любое событие. 

— Я также безгранично ценю ваше мудрое руководство и ваш богатейший, бесценный организаторский опыт, сэр. И полностью доверяю вашим решениям. Я уверен, вы что-нибудь придумаете, чтобы мы с вами могли обставить конкурентов и обойтись без голограмм и рэпа. Великому британскому рок-н-роллу всё еще нужна живая плоть и кровь! Миссис Мэнсфилд с этим бы тоже согласилась, вы не находите? 

— Согласилась бы, конечно, — Мэллори попытался скрыть выражение тоски и страдания на лице, но его-то актёрский талант оставлял желать лучшего. — Ладно, Джеймс, я понял, со всеми проблемами мне придётся разбираться самому. Об одном вас прошу: не создавайте их еще больше, чем уже есть. И сдайте Таннеру свой мексиканский паспорт и права, от греха подальше. 

— Конечно, сэр, — подозрительно кротко согласился Бонд.

— А теперь идите в студию, займитесь делом. Помогите Кью записывать ваш новый альбом! 

Бонд поднялся, с сожалением глядя на Мэллори. Студийная работа, в отличие от живых выступлений, никогда не входила в число любимых занятий рок-звезды. 

— Сэр, а вам я советую пойти обедать, вы пропустите ланч. Коньяк на голодный желудок никому не полезен.

— Сам знаю, — проворчал Мэллори. — Никому, кроме вас.

— И знаете, что? Приходите на мой концерт, в «Альберт-холле», на той неделе. Развеетесь, посмотрите на отличное живое шоу. Я вас внесу в ВИП-лист. Вы же никогда не были на моих концертах, так ведь?

— Спасибо за приглашение, я подумаю, 007. Идите уже.

Оставшись один, Мэллори ослабил узел галстука и без особого энтузиазма начал искать доставку еды в Интернете. Вскоре бросив это занятие, он стал расхаживать по кабинету взад и вперёд, впав в глубокую задумчивость. В офисе «МИ-6» стояла тишина, не звонили телефоны, лишь с нижнего этажа порой раздавался визг циркулярной пилы и звон бьющегося стекла — видимо, звукорежиссёр Бонда, молодой талант Кью, искал новое звучание для очередной пластинки. Гарет Мэллори размышлял о том, что он скажет на собрании с представителями Министерства культуры на следующей неделе, и о том, как Джеймс приукрасил действительность: не такой уж богатый опыт менеджера был у Мэллори. На заре девяностых он продюсировал одних панков-анархистов из Дублина, которые грозились «взорвать весь этот **** шоу-бизнес», но после быстрого взлёта их популярности Гарет стал первым в истории менеджером, которого его же собственные музыканты взяли в заложники и пытали. С тех пор с артистами он не связывался, опасаясь рецидива стокгольмского синдрома, в туры не ездил, занимался кабинетной работой, всё больше по части авторских прав. Если бы тогда Оливия не предложила ему занять её место в «МИ-6»... а ведь его отговаривали! 

Взглянув на часы, Мэллори быстро прикинул: минус шесть часов, в Гонконге позднее утро, она наверняка уже проснулась. Он решительно набрал её номер, обозначенный просто буквой М в его мобильном.

— Доброе утро, Оливия, как у вас дела?

— Добрый вечер. Дайте угадаю: вы звоните мне, чтобы пожаловаться на Бонда и попросить совета? Но я рада вас слышать, Гарет.

— Что вы, с Бондом я как-нибудь сам разберусь, а сейчас просто звоню узнать, как у вас дела. И чтобы... — Мэллори на секунду замолчал, пытаясь выдумать хоть одну вескую причину, кроме злосчастного 007. — Хочу пригласить вас на концерт. Джеймса, конечно. В «Альберт-холле» через неделю. ВИП-лист для вас и, разумеется, авиабилеты в бизнес-класс за счёт компании. Приезжайте!

— Очень мило с вашей стороны, Гарет, но я не слишком-то скучаю по его концертам. 

Оливия Мэнсфилд была предшественницей Гарета Мэллори в руководстве «МИ-6». Раньше она действительно слыла «мамочкой» для своих подопечных: и для Джеймса Бонда, и для более раннего проекта, звезды девяностых Тьяго Родригеса. После того, как Оливия расторгла контракт с этим своенравным испанцем, Родригес переметнулся к китайским продюсерам, которые вплотную занялись им. Сделав ряд не очень удачных пластических операций, сменив имидж с жгучего брюнета на блондина, а имя — на Рауль Сильва, певец всё-таки провалился на азиатском рынке и попытался снова найти подход к «МИ-6» и «мамочке». Ворвавшись в Великобританию с синглом «Mommy was bad», Сильва привлёк к себе повышенное внимание публики и журналистов — «произвёл эффект разорвавшейся бомбы», как писали в «Сан». Вдохновлённый успехом, Сильва подкинул Оливии идею своих совместных гастролей с Бондом, который как раз переживал не лучшие времена после стамбульского инцидента. Тогда же рекламная акция Бонда и Сильвы «Звёзды ездят в метро» вызвала самый серьёзный коллапс в лондонском метрополитене за всю его историю, а сольное выступление Сильвы запомнилось Гарету Мэллори, который имел неосторожность туда отправиться, повреждением руки, полученным во время краудсёрфинга. После этого Сильва горячо поддержал идею Бонда вместе отправиться в тур по Шотландии, причём дуэт прихватил в дорогу и своего общего менеджера. Тур сопровождался конфликтами его участников, многочисленными убытками и разрушениями. В разгар гастролей, после очередной стычки с Сильвой и его фан-клубом Бонд решил залечь на дно — впрочем, ненадолго, Сильва же с присущим ему драматизмом навсегда покинул эстраду и присоединился к местному церковному хору, а Оливия преждевременно вышла на пенсию, с неофициальной формулировкой «эти двое меня в гроб вгонят». Руководство лейблом и артистом под номером 007 досталось ему, Гарету Мэллори — непризнанному таланту рок-индустрии, как некоторые его называли. На тот момент он еще не совсем осознавал, чем его наградила судьба. Мэллори даже не успел вылечить травмированную руку, и, видит бог, он бы вообще не пошёл на тот злосчастный концерт, он бы на них ни за что не ходил, если бы не Оливия...

— Я вас понимаю, — с грустью сказал он в трубку. 

— Сходите без меня, Гарет. Прекрасно проведёте время, посмотрите на своего подопечного в деле. Это большое упущение, что вы никогда не видели его на сцене.

— Видел, по телевизору. В передаче «Происшествия недели» в том числе.

— Живой концерт — совсем другое дело. Отменный звук, харизма певца, энергетика толпы...

— Я помню, у Рауля Сильвы была еще та харизма, — Мэллори внезапно почувствовал, как снова заныла рука.

— Ну, наш Джеймс совсем другой. В чём-то он куда более романтик, чем Сильва. А вы, главное, не вставайте у барьера, оденьтесь во что похуже и не вздумайте ловить Бонда, если он прыгнет со сцены. И берегите свою руку. Всё у вас будет хорошо, и вечер отлично проведёте, — голос Оливии звучал так тепло и ободряюще, что настроение у Гарета Мэллори поднялось. Закончив разговор, он снова взялся за планшет и задумчиво принялся листать фотографии с последних выступлений Бонда — легальных выступлений. Ностальгия захлестнула его с головой: Мэллори почти с нежностью вспомнил о своих ирландских панках, чьи концерты длились по пятнадцать минут, после чего уличные беспорядки не прекращались до утра. В самом деле, было в живых концертах какое-то непреодолимое волшебство, первобытная энергия коллективных эмоций и оглушительного ритма, скрытая опасность и драйв — всё, чему он еще с юности не мог противостоять. Он уже ощущал, как сердце бьётся чаще и адреналин начинает бежать по венам от одного взгляда на фото, где Бонд, полураздетый и мокрый от пота, лежит на поднятых вверх руках людей в зале. Идея насчёт концерта была не так уж плоха, пусть и без Оливии. Главное, не вставать у барьера и беречь руку. Мэллори набрал номер своего секретаря. 

— Мисс Манипенни, внесите меня в список гостей на следующем концерта Бонда, пожалуйста. Да, в «Альберт-холле», нет, не надо «плюс один».

Гарет Мэллори не знал, что шоу в лондонском «Альберт-холле», указанное в официальном тур-графике Бонда как ближайшее, в личном графике 007 было далеко не единственным. Прямо из кабинета своего шефа Бонд отправился петь на похоронах в Риме по приглашению вдовы усопшего. Дальше его путь лежал в Швейцарию, для выступления в одной частной клинике, а после — в Марокко, для вечерней анимации в местном отеле. Оттуда же Бонд должен был выехать на приватную вечеринку у одного давнего поклонника его таланта. Артист под номером 007 оставался крайне востребованным, менять свою вольную жизнь мировой рок-звезды на голограмму и пенсию он не собирался — а Гарету Мэллори предстояло научиться с этим жить.


End file.
